


Comfortable

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Adam, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post Season 5, Riding, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "I just want to please you, Daddy," Adam moans as the fingers plunge deeper.





	Comfortable

  
His thighs quiver from the effort to keep his ass in the air. Noticing his struggles Sam's hand grasps his hip and holds him upright, using the opportunity to let his fingers roam over his little brother's backside. They travel up his spine, stop and wander back to the bottom again.

Adam gasps when Sam squeezes his butt, firm enough to tell him that he's serious. He curls his hands into fists.

"You're such a good boy," Sam croons and dips his fingers into his hole.

The praise makes him shudder. Sam's deep voice, his strong tall figure, the hint of his beard when they kiss ... all things Adam had missed as child, when he had wanted a father so badly. The older he got the angrier at John Winchester he became. Learning that his father had two older sons already and apparently didn't want anything to do with him, had been the worst moment of his life. Right after getting killed and being eaten by a ghoul.

"I just want to please you, Daddy," Adam moans as the fingers plunge deeper.

Perhaps it's wrong, sleeping with your brother and calling him daddy in the privacy of their bedroom, but they're messed up anyway. After spending so much time in the cage, trapped in a dream world Michael created for him, Adam needs the attention Sam gives him. Needs to know that this life is real.

Sam's touch helps, a lot. As does their little roleplay, because this way Adam can replace his deadbeat of a father, who's genes got him into trouble in the first place.

"Hold still, daddy needs to open you up," Sam says and adds another finger. More lube drips on his hole and Sam uses it to open him up throughly.

"Please," Adam moans and tries to press his ass against Sam's crotch. "Please, fuck me, daddy."

"You're too impatient, son. I expected better from you." Sam comments and pulls Adam down.

Now he's laying over his lap, his cock rubbing against Sam's thighs while his ass is exposed. Adam knows what comes next.

"No, daddy. Please don't spank me," Adam pleads. "I will be good"

It should sound stupid, but for some reason his own words make him ever harder. It's not just the memory of the past times they did this, it fill a well hidden part and brings out his shameful desires.

Sam slaps his ass, hard. He knows how much Adam can take.

"Don't talk back to me. As your father I know what's good for you," he says and brings down his hand again.

He alters between hitting Adam's cheeks until they're bright red and Adam is trembling beneath him.

"Now that's better," Sam whispers as he gathers his brother up and lets him slumb against his chest. "That's my beautiful boy. Do you want a treat, son? You took your spanking really well."

"Yes, daddy," Adam murmurs and kisses Sam. He licks into his mouth and enjoys that he feels so small in Sam's lap. Kate Milligan had always been a small woman and worked long hours to provide for her son. Getting attention from someone so big and strong, being cared for like this, is better than what he remembers about Heaven. "I want a treat, daddy."

"Do you want your daddy's cock?" Since Adam is sitting on Sam's lap already, it's easy to rub his thick shaft against the cleft of his brother's ass.

"Oh yes, oh yes." Adam scrambles to kiss Sam harder. He quivers, when his brother pulls his cheeks apart, kneading his ass to give him a hint what he could do to him.

"Do you want ride your daddy's cock?" Sam wants to know, leaving the choice to Adam for once. "Or you want to suck it? Try to take it into your mouth, while you kneel in front me and try not to choke on it?"

Whatever Adam would chose now, they'd get around to do the other thing later. Sam liked it either way. Adam was beautiful, when he blew Sam. He was still a little inexperienced in that regard or rather played that part really well.

"I want you to fuck me, daddy," Adam groans and guides Sam's large cock towards his hole. His hand barely fits around the girth and he shudders as he sinks down. It takes a few tries until his hole relents. It's not easy to take his brother like this, he feels even bigger. Adam's hands run over his stomach, half expecting to feel Sam's cock there.

When Sam finally bottoms out, Adam shifts. He's panting and trembling around the length inside him. He moans, "Fuck me hard. I want you to use me."

"Good boy," Sam comments. He reaches around and rubs a finger over Adam's stretched hole, checking if his little brother has swallowed him completely. It takes effort to remain still, but Adam is panting harshly and just getting used to the feeling of being slit apart. The size difference between them is real, especially since Adam hadn't aged while he spend the last years in the cage. In order to make it easier for Adam, Sam mumurs, "You're taking my dick so well, I'm proud of you. Maybe daddy will plug you up, when he's done with you. Put a little thing in your ass to keep my come inside. How does that sound?"

"Oh god, _Daddy,_ thank you. I love the plug," Adam moans. Slowly he lifts his hips to bear down again. It's a strain to go slowly. His thighs are trembling, half from the effort because the sensation of riding Sam is overwhelming and half because two large hands on his hips are holding him down.

He has to do this at the pace Sam dictactes. Minutes pass, where Adam rides the big cock inside him. The drag and pull nearly drives him insane. Every time his brother fucks up into him, he has to wrap his arms around Sam's neck for support, leaving scratches on his back.

Sam is sucking another mark onto his neck, increasing the tiny thrusts of his hips that are more teasing than helping.

Adam breaks.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me," he begs and buries his face in Sam's shoulder. It's impossible for him to come like this. He's almost writhing in the strong grip, chasing the wonderful feeling that makes his toes curl, but it's not _enough._ He needs Sam for this. He needs Sam to take charge and hold him down. He wants to feel small under his brother. "I want your come so bad."

"You're such a good boy," Sam groans. His hands leave brusies on Adam's ass as he squeezes it, holding onto his self-restraint.

Thankfully he finally shifts them, pushing Adam onto his back and fucks him into the mattress. He doesn't even give him time to adjust, pounding into him fast and hard instead. Adam shakes his head, frantic as Sam slows down again.

"No, no ... I - I want," he stammers, but he has to break of his sentence as Sam readjusts his grip, parts Adam's legs and slaps his ass.

Just once, but the blow is enough to make Adam cry out.

"Don't talk back to me, son." Sam's voice is firm, but sweat on his skin and the tremor in his thrusts betray how much he wants this as well. "Don't make Daddy punish you again."

"Y-yes, Daddy ... I'm sorry." His breathing is too erratic to speak properly, especially when his legs are hooked over Sam's shoulders, bending him almost in half.

Adam groans thickly as the cock slams back inside, hitting that one spot and his back arches off the bed. He's nothing but lax muscles and oversensitive nerve-endings and he matches Sam's groans as his brother fucks into him. The pace is brutal now, the ache and the stretch forcing him over the edge.

"Daddy, daddy," Adam sobs, wanting to ask permission, but it's too late already. Each time Sam plunges deeper, fucking him nearly mindlessly and with an intense expression on his face.

His lips quiver as his cock finally pours semen over his torso, which is a mess of pre-come and bite marks already. His muscles contract around Sam and Adam clenches around the twitching cock, shocked as come is pumped into him and he's still somehow fucked through the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

"Oh ... oh...," Adam is gasping as Sam finally stops and forces him to slump back into the bed. He tries to take a deep breath, but Sam is still inside him, still stretching him so wide that it probably won't take much to get him hard again.

"Stop," Sam orders firmly as Adam is twisting, trying to rock down onto the length still resting inside him. "We can do it again later."

"I just don't want you to leave, Daddy," Adam mumbles and wraps his arms and legs around Sam again. It's too much, he's too sensitive, but it's still better than the horrifying feeling of empitness.

He spent too many afternoons alone. John Winchester dropped by one once or twice a year, leaving his mom to fend for herself. Then came is death, his ressurection ... and Hell. It's too much to process and Adam rather clings to the one good thing in his new life.

"I won't." Sam leaves a trail of soft kisses on Adam's neck as he stretches his arms and gets something from the nightstand. "I won't leave you, I promise.

Adam feels a little dizzy, but he doesn't think of protesting when Sam pulls out and turns him around. The sheets smell of sex, his ass is hot from the spanking Sam gave him and wetness is seeping out of his hole. He feels ... exhausted and fucked out, but in a good way. Adam shudders as Sam runs a hand over his back, through his hair before the fingers move lower. A cold finger, freshly lubed, circles his rim.

"D-daddy," he breathes, unsure how he feels about Sam fucking him again.

His hips are pulled up and Adam groans into the pillow as Sam cleans him up first, before slicking up his sensitive passage again. Yet instead of the fingers or the tongue he expects, something firm and solid is pressed against his entrance. It keeps him from dozing off as Sam inserts a plug. Just like he promised and the thought makes Adam want to cry. John rarely kept his promises. Which makes it so much better, when he clenches around the toy, feels the thickest part enter him until the tip rests against his prostate.

"How does it feel?" Sam wants to know. Concern shows in his voice and he keeps running his hands over Adam's ass, checking for an uncomfortable reaction while half-laying above his brother, chest pressed against Adam's back.

"It's good. I feel full. Thank you, Dad." Adam mumbles into his pillow. He's already half asleep as Sam moves them to their sides, embracing him from behind.

"Anytime," Sam whisper, stroking his hair and holding him.

Adam clenches around the plug one last time. Then he falls asleep, feeling loved.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Classic case of: If no one else is writing it, do it yourself.


End file.
